mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash -The Candle King
Death's Assistant Created by NinjaZane The Candle King plays many roles and which ever job he has, he takes very seriously. A main role he plays is as the servant of Death. This job is to go to those who are having near death experiences, becasue if Lord Death delt with it himself... Well... he would get behind on his work. As Ash explains, Lord Death is like Santa Claus, except... Death works around the clock unlike the man who only works one day around making Kids happy... Which of course is also the opposite of death. Ash isn't really all that sympathetic towards clients, due to how superior he feels around mortals. His title "Candle King" comes from his old job from when he was alive, he worked in a candle factory... and well... lets just say he died doing what he loved... MySims (Be MySim... Please?) He starts out as a rumor made up by the Spooky Sims in town, but after a few Sims end up meeting him, the rumor be comes a reality. He'll wander around during the night and scare any Sim the crosses his path. He seems to be silent, but if you become his client, he'll start talking. Mainly he will scorn you about what you were doing. One day when he meets Goth Boy, he is particularly unamused. He tell Goth Boy, that he is wasting his time due to another client being slowly dying somewhere else, and says that Lord Death will have his head is he doesn't get over there to stop it. Even after a few threats, Goth Boy ends up meeting Ash once more, only to lead into a huge argument. In game Interests *Spooky *Tasty *Dislikes: Fun MySims Kingdom (Parts 1 and 2) In both stories he creeps around Spookane, keeping the place dimly lit for travelers, but, due to the Wandolier problems, he has found no need to light them. He will often complain of his company on the island for he longs for the comfort of more clutzy people, who would end up almost dying everyday. Since Buddy is constantly tripping over his own feet, he became instantly delighted with the travelers. He agreed to light the island, as soon as Buddy will accidently almost crack his skull open on something. MySims Agents A being that escaped from the Nightmare Realm, Ash takes the job as guard to the Nightmare crown in the Jungle Temple. He wants to keep all visitors away, but Skullfinder refuses to leave, and is constantly ask him questions about the treasures that are in the temples. Sin offeres to help Ash, as long as they can get the Nightmare Crown in return. Ash doesn't giver her a clear answer, but he doesn't seem too upset to part with the Nightmare Crown. MySims Sky Heroes (My First Time for Flight) Ash can only be seen by Balthazar and Carl due to him being more or less a ghost in this story. He has taken a liking to Balthazar and hangs around him often, alway talking to the dog like he is Balthazar's inner thoughts, he can always get Balthazar to do what he wants. If he is not messing with Balthazar, he will be pesstering Carl and the rest of the Spector Squadron. Since Raven and Goth Boy can't see Ash, he finds it nessisary to casue trouble for them, like spilling ink on Goth Boy's latest Poem, or messing up on of Raven's potions. They know he is there, they just wish they could see him. MySoul Eater Ash plays Assistant Principle at the DWMA, since Lord Death is busy (most likely doing absolutly nothing). He listens to the complaints of students and staff pretty much 24/7, and the only think that keeps him from quitting is the thought of one day four students that were taken by the Nightmare Crown would be returned. The Nightmare Crown inccident - Before the main story, a witch got a hold of the Nightmare crown and threw the whole School into chaos. Ash was forced to fight back with his weapon, but ended up having to choose between himself and four rather stupid students who thought they could help. He wasn't quick enough and ended up getting turned into a creepy Candle monster. The students became monsters as well, and the Witch took them away. Trivia *Coming Soon Category:Characters